


Frazzled

by Osidiano



Series: Down With This Ship [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Post-Doom Arc, Pre-KC Grand Prix, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned in and kissed her, out there by the lake with no one watching. It was probably just because he missed that other girl, Rebecca thought. It was because she was blonde, too. He probably thought he could get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frazzled

**Ship:** Frazzleshipping (Katsuya Jounouchi/Rebecca Hopkins)   
**Day/Theme:** 21Aug10/Wild heart, child heart

They were sitting near the water in mirror poses; both blonds had drawn their knees up close to their chests and wrapped their arms around their legs. The boy had his cheek pressed against one knee as he looked out over the lake, watching the way the waves moved lazily across the surface. The young girl had her chin cradled in the small cleft of space between her own knees, using her periphery vision to glance at him from behind small spectacles.

Everyone else was either inside the fifth wheel sleeping or telling ghost stories around the camp fire, probably roasting marshmallows. Why anyone would want to recite tales of monsters chasing people after what they had seen and been through, though, was beyond even Rebecca's ability to rationalize.

She looked away from him then, casting her green gaze up to the stars.

Jounouchi was probably still thinking about that girl who had been working for Doom. He laughed and went fishing with Honda and her darling during the day, but when the sun went down, he always got quiet and wandered off to be alone, mumbling something that no one ever bothered to catch. Yuugi would just give him this soft, sadly understanding smile and let him be, and Anzu would frown and shake her head when the boys weren't looking. Rebecca wondered what it would have been like to be in their close-knit group; to know about everything that happened during Battle City, and to be able to speak to each other without saying anything. She hugged her knees to her more tightly.

"You should go back."

Rebecca looked back to Jounouchi with a start. "What? No, I don't. . ."

"Anzu'll make off with your 'darling' if you don't, y'know."

"No, she won't. Anzu doesn't like my darling; she likes the other one," she replied, wrinkling up her nose and pushing herself up to her feet. "But we should both go back. They're worried about you."

She held out her hand to help him up. For a moment, he just stared at it, as if not understanding. But then he took her hand and got up. He didn't let go of her right away.

"Jounouchi?" she said his name hesitantly, her eyes glued to where he still held her hand.

He leaned in and kissed her, out there by the lake with no one watching. It was probably just because he missed that other girl, Rebecca thought. It was because she was blonde, too. He probably thought he could get away with it.

She stomped her heel down on his bare toes as hard as she could. Jounouchi swore, loudly, before stumbling backwards, his arms flailing madly as he fell into the water.


End file.
